Green Lantern (Hal Jordan)
Green Lantern is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Power User, creating hammers, turbines and more with his Power Ring. Biography Hal Jordan witnessed his greatest nightmare when he was just a boy, watching his pilot father die in a tragic plane crash. He repressed his fears to follow his father's footsteps and become a reckless and renowned test pilot. When a dying alien crash landed on Earth, Hal was chosen to be his successor in the Green Lantern Corps: an intergalactic peacekeeping force of over 3,600 members. The first human ever inducted, he wields a ring fueled by the green light of willpower to fly and create constructs made of pure energy. He's taken part in alien romances, intergalactic wars and the downfall of many villains throughout his career. Hal Jordan is widely known as the "Greatest Green Lantern" of the Corps. Events of the Injustice Comic 5 years before the events of Injustice, Green Lantern assisted the rest of the Justice League in the search for Lois Lane. Powers and Abilities *Green Lantern Ring Mastery *Indomitable Will *Boxing *Aviation *Leadership Intro/Outro Intro: Green Lantern slams his ring hand into his Power Battery, which emits a strong flash of light before he faces his opponent and confidently declares, "Fully charged!" Outro: Green Lantern flies into outer space, joining several other Lanterns. He looks at his ring and points it towards the screen while saying, "Once a Green Lantern, always a Green Lantern!" Gameplay Character Trait Green Lantern's character trait is the ability to charge up his ring, granting him additional damage for a limited time. Super Move 'Beware My Power: '''Green Lantern teleports his opponent to the Green Lantern homeworld of Oa. He then hits his enemy with a hammer, smashes two coaches into them, then fires a swarm of jets and missiles into the opponent before teleporting him/her back to the stage. Costumes Default His default costume Alternate New outfit with shoulder pads and gauntlets. (Picture below) New 52 Green Lantern's New 52 costume. (Confirmed by Ed Boon) Sinestro Corps Outfitted in Sinestro Corps attire. He wears this as a member of the Regime. (Seen in Story Trailer) Trivia *Green Lantern/Hal Jordan is voiced by Adam Baldwin, the actor who voiced him in the ''Justice League Unlimited ''episode, "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped." *There is a strange phenomenon involving Green Lantern in the Injustice prequel comic. Hal Jordan is clearly Green Lantern in several panels, until Superman takes away the GL's ring in Issue 4, appearing to be Kyle Rayner when out of costume. Jordan only appears in previous issues without dialogue, while Rayner reappears in Issue 10. This is likely the artist's mistake. *Green Lantern was one of the playable DC characters in ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. Gallery Screenshots Green lanter vs joker injustice 560.jpg|Green Lantern Vs. Joker Batman and Green Lantern.jpg IGAU Green Lantern Sinestro Corps.jpg|Green Lantern Sinestro Corps Alt Costume Green LanternS.JPG greenlanterns.jpg|Hal Jordan, Along with other Green Lanterns. Green Lantern 1.jpg Green Lantern 2.jpg Green Lantern 3.jpg Green Lantern 4.jpg Green Lantern 5.jpg Green Lantern 6.jpg Green Lantern 7.jpg Green Lantern Art.jpg|Concept Art Grundy vs Green Lantern.jpg Lantern 1.jpg Lantern 2.jpg Lantern 3.jpg Lantern 4.jpg Lantern 5.jpg Lantern 6.jpg Lantern 7.jpg Lantern 8.jpg Lantern 9.jpg Lantern 10.jpg Lantern 11.jpg Lantern 12.jpg Lantern 13.jpg Lantern 14.jpg Lantern 15.jpg Green Lantern 8.jpg Superman 1.jpg|Superman in Green Lantern's cage construct Green Lantern 9.jpg|Alternate Outfit DOOMalt.png|Green Lantern vs Aquaman Videos Category:Justice League Members Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Power Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Ring Wielders Category:Males